50 Shades of Jessica Day
by DouchebagJar
Summary: "Yes Nick," she whispered harshly, "Now play along."
1. Chapter 1

From the moment Jessica Day moved into apartment 4D Nick Miller knew she was special. She got along great with Winston and Schmidt, but with Nick… their relationship was different. The past couple months they'd enjoyed each other's company and connected in a way neither of them could explain. They were inherently different people, but it worked.

Behind their banter and casual flirtation was a fiery lust. Jess felt it when Nick would look deep into her eyes, and glance at her lips when she talked. Nick felt it when Jess would inadvertently bite her lip and flush when she'd catch him fixing things around the loft.

Recently though, the tension in the air was particularly thick. Earlier in the week, Jess had caught the slightest glimpse of Nick getting out of the shower. "Oops! I'm so sorry!" Her eyes bulged. He blushed and hurried away.

Later, he walked in on her doing Pilates and his eyes lingered on her longer than they should have, "Uhh I needed my headphones." "Okay Nick." She saluted him awkwardly.

Friday afternoon Jess was riding up the elevator after a long workweek. She tripped getting out and who else but Nick Miller was there to catch her. "Wow, thank you. Two left feet." She shrugged, "Where are you headed?"

"The bar," Nick said, "I'm closing by myself tonight."

"Hey maybe I'll come by and keep you company."

"Yeah Jess, I'd like that." Nick left for work with a silly smirk on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

It was late, only a handful of regulars were left hunched over, trying to hold onto any bit of consciousness. The bar was dim and music was playing faintly.

Jess sat down and let Nick slide a glass of pink wine in front of her. He smiled, "You made it." She seemed distracted. They talked until closing time.

Nick escorted the last stragglers from the bar, turned the lock and clicked off the open sign. "Thanks for staying with me, you didn't have to."

"Follow me." She cut him off excitedly.

Nick made a turtle face. He was tired from the day, but couldn't say no to her. She had wild eyes. Her hair was down, her long curls bounce as she took his hand and lead him into the office. He realized she was wearing uncharacteristically high stilettos. His curiosity was growing.

They entered the office and Jess dropped her coat. She was naked. Stark and beautiful, her fair skin contrasted her dark hair and roses cheeks. Wearing nothing but a pair of bright red heels and her delicious curves.

"HOLY SHIT," Nick said as his eyes bugged out of his head. She was gorgeous. He wasn't worthy.

"Take off your clothes, Nicholas, now." Jess ordered.

Nick was shocked, he nervously chuckled..."Really Jess?"

This was NOT the way Nick imagined him and Jess messing around for the first time and he had certainly imagined a lot of different scenarios, thousands in fact, none of them even closely resembled this.

"Yes Nick," she whispered harshly, "Now play along."

Nick nervously stripped down to nothing. Jess' stare was intense and unwavering in penetrating him. She circled him twice, dragging her nails over his body. Taking in every angle of him.

"I need you to do something for me. Something I've wanted from you since I first set eyes on you," she said. She looked strong and powerful and oh my god so sexy, "O-okay Jess." He said barely above a whisper.

She put both hands on his shoulders and forced him down to his knees. Jess was stronger than she looked, Nick was surprised by the force as which he hit the ground. "You're going to taste me Nicholas," she instructed. "Taste me like you haven't eaten in days, like I'm the most delicious thing you've ever put your mouth on."

And he did. He wanted her so badly. He fiercely kissed and tongued her. In and out, up and down, making small circles around her most delicate area. He sucked and nibbled as she pulled his hair, hard, and moaned, "oooh Nick." She lifted her leg, dug her heel into his chest and pushed him off. "That's enough for now," she said, panting and red faced.

She pulled a rope out of her bag. Nick had never done anything like this before but he was excited. Licking his lips clean, he played along… "Ok Miss Day, if you say so."

She pushed him into a chair and wrapped the rope to gag his mouth. She began to lightly kiss his body all over. Down his neck, to his chest, up back to his neck and ear only to sadistically whisper… "Pity you won't be able to tell me how much you're enjoying this." Her slow, wet kisses went past his stomach and down to his large erection. She teased him mercilessly. She could hear his muffled throaty groans. He nestled his hands into her thick hair. Jess lightly licked his tip and shaft, hovering her open, wet mouth over his pulsing penis. This went on for, what felt like to Nick, an eternity.

She finally got up from her knees and straddled him. Removing the rope, they kissed. Passionately. Taking all his pent up energy and sexual frustration and channeling it into the most aggressive and loaded kiss she'd ever received. Their bodies were electrified. She demanded, "I'm ready for you Nicholas, but you must do _exactly_ as I say."

She walked over to the desk and pushed aside the stacks of paper. She sat with her arms bracing her and her back arched. "I need you inside me, slow and deep," she requested. And he obeyed. He eased into her. She gasped and let out a long growl. It took all of his concentration not to release immediately. She knew the pace was agonizing, he deeply pressed inside her at just the right angle. He bit his lip and continued slowly.

"I'm ready to be on top." She pushed him down to the floor. The cold concrete was welcome to his burning skin. She jumped down on top of him.

He was fixated on her as she moved up and down on top of him. She rolled her head back and side-to-side with ecstasy. She stared right back at him, "I like watching your body under mine. I like watching you feel me…making you tremble."

Eyes locked, she grabbed his hand and forced his thumb to massage her as she rode him. Her walls tightened around him, they relaxed with a surge of energy.

Jess' orgasm was raw and uninhibited. She knew Nick was coming too. She moaned heavily and ground out their orgasms. She collapsed on him, and then rolled onto the cold floor. They were both panting to catch their breath. "Jesus Christ, Jess," Nick said, reveling in the events that just took place.


	3. Chapter 3

In true form, Nick avoided Jess the days that followed. She knew that's how he operated. As much as she wanted to talk to him about what happened she knew it wasn't in the cards. But Jess had decided she wasn't going to let their little bar encounter be the only time she got to spend that kind of quality time with her roommate. As well as the fact that playing the 'pretend each other doesn't exist' game was proving to be quite difficult, for her, anyway. The dinner Schmidt planned to celebrate a new campaign Cece landed would change that.

Nick and Jess sat next to each other at the restaurant. Schmidt, Winston and Cece were at the opposite side of the table. They were getting riled up about something on Schmidt's phone. From under the table, Jess snaked her arm over to Nick's lap and began rubbing his pants, feeling him harden, she watched his eye bug out.

"Kind of _hard_ to ignore me now." Jess joked nonchalantly as she made Nick sweat. The gang carried on.

She mouthed to Nick "Let's go." He nodded his head in agreement.

"Are you guys heading to the club after this?" Jess asked.

"Yep!" Winston answered for the trio, sipping from a gigantic chalice with an umbrella… "I'm gonna dance tonight!"

"Ok, I'll take a rain check on the discotheque. Nick, you'll walk me home, right?"

Cece narrowed her eyes and smirked at Jess, she was no dummy. "Okay you to, be careful out there."

They walked home faster than they ever had before. The kissing and heavy petting started in the elevator. It was messy and rough. Finally they were in the loft.

They began undressing as they fumbled towards Jess' room. His shirt landed by the front door, hers in the hallway. He stepped out of his pants as they stumbled closer to her room. She shimmied out of her skirt as he turned the knob to her door and they fell into her room like pawing animals, left in just their underwear, heavily panting.

Jess pushed Nick towards the bed, "Lay down" she demanded. She approached the bed with two silk ropes. "Is this okay?" she asked. He gulped hard. "Okay Jess." Remembering the night at the bar they hadn't since talked about.

She's slinked up his body and smoothed her hand up his arm, putting the rope around his wrist and fastening it to her headboard. She did the same to his other. She sat up and straddled his chest; she took in the sight of this amazingly sexy and strong man at her mercy. "No touching." She said sternly with a grin. She stood up and undressed in front of him. Their eyes met with fire. He had never been more eager to take in her form, to devoured her curves. He wanted to touch her; he would have to use his eyes instead.

She kissed him all over. His moaning and growling became more intense, "oooh Jess, oh fuck." She took off his boxers and freed his erect penis. She spun her body around. She engulfed his erection with her wet mouth. "Oh my god," growled. Taking him in so deep it pushed on the back of her throat. He let out a long moan only to be muffled by her wet gina she delicately placed over his mouth. The harder she sucked, the more rapid his tongue, perfectly in sync.

She could feel him squirming in his binds, finding it incredibly hard for him not to touch and grope her with his large hands. The sensation was mounting as she let out small yelps between mouthfuls of him. She spun herself back around and eased herself onto him.

He pulled on the constraints; he wanted so badly to touch her. "Nick do you want to touch me? She teased, "Feel my soft skin in your hands?" She rubbed her breasts, and lightly pinched and twisted her nipples.

He watched her body rock up and down on top of his. She rode him harder and harder. Her hands rubbed down her torso and all of over his chest. She screamed his name, "Nick! Oh Nick!"

"Are you going to cum for me?" She asked. He moaned and wiggled underneath her panting, "Yes." "No. Not until I say so," she teased.

Finally feeling his back arch, she came undone on top of him. She felt him thrust himself hard into her as the sensation swelled. "Yes! Yes!" She cried. She slowed her movements and slid herself out. She untied his wrists; he pulled her body in tightly.

"So, you're into this kind of stuff all the time, Jess?"

"Well no, I mean, not all the time, but I do like it...Is that okay? I like you Nick. But you knew that, right? I don't want to scare you. Sometimes I just..." She was rambling.

"You're one hell of a woman Jessica Day."


	4. Chapter 4

Nick went back to his room last night with whirling thoughts. He liked Jess a lot and definitely had no complaints with their last couple of encounters, kinks and all. But if there's one thing Nick Miller does better than make an old fashioned it's panic. He couldn't help but want more from her and that scared the shit out of him. He could totally be _that_ guy who just sleep with a girl and moved along, but not with Jess. The combination of passion and lust, with this unexplainable connection they had was making it really difficult to draw the line.

He spent the next day pacing around his bedroom. He had barely caught a half hour of sleep with thoughts of her and _them_ , if there was even _was_ a 'them'. Basically, he was scared to leave his bedroom. But he didn't think he could go on like this. He had to gain some form of control.

It was getting late and he knew that his roommates would begin to get a little suspicious of his decision to remain in isolation. He was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard a knock.

"Nick." Jess peaked through the door. A chuckle left her lips as she saw him instantly tense up. The whole morning he had spent attempting to convince himself he could prove his power fell crumbling to the ground at the sight of her. "Is everything okay? I mean, apart from the fact you skipped breakfast, and have already sweated through one shirt today." She smiled, as she looked him up and down.

Wandering into his room, she took a seat on his bed. That was the problem, right there in front of him. Did she want him to take his clothes off? Or did she just want to have a chat? He couldn't work her out. Still not saying a word, she spoke again.

"Look, Nick, if this whole thing is too weird for you..." Nick put his hands up to interrupt her. Swallowing hard to build some courage.

"No, Jess, yes… I can totally handle it…" He busted out the words, realizing it made him sound even less confident. A smug smile fell on her lips.

"This is this just sex? Or…do you.." He fell over his words and started to sweat again.

"Nick. I like you, a lot, you're really special to me." She snuggled next to him. She laid her head on his chest.

"I like you too Jess, a lot." The scent of her rose perfume filled his nose. He lifted his arm up and over her pulling her body close and placing his hand on her hip. They lay there for a while. Exhausted, Nick started to drift to sleep.

Nick was woken by Jess lightly kissing his neck. She was so warm and soft. She took his hand and guided it down her body. She slid his finger together with hers into her. "Nick," she let out a slow deep moan. She was so wet. He glided his fingers in, and out enough to rub her clit, only to deliciously dive back into her. "Oooh yes," she whispered. She pulled his hand out and licked his fingers clean. "Sit up," she requested. She straddled him and lowered herself onto him. "Nick," she gasped. She wrapped her arms around him. Their bodies pressed together. She slowly scratched and clawed his back, he panted heavily into her neck. "Shhhh" she said, everyone's home. They rocked together until she was close and he could tell. She pulled him on top of her as she laid back. He thrust himself into her as she trembled under him. Nick sleepily rolled over. She grabbed her clothes and whispered "See you tonight." She kissed his forehead and left his room.


	5. Chapter 5

That evening they were at a party at Schmidt's work. Jess surveyed the room, "Why do we even go to these things."

"I don't know Jess," Nick said squishing his face in disgust. "This is so not my world."

"Schmidt likes us here."

He chuckled, "Yeah he likes to show us how important he is."

"I'm going to the bathroom. Grab that champagne bottle and come with me." She said as she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the bathroom.

They each took some swigs of champagne. Nick walked over and locked the door.

"Oh Miller? You think you're going to get lucky in an ASS-STRAT bathroom?"

"I know I'm going to." He said with a matter of fact tone.

He grabbed her and their lips crashed together with a passion. Their kisses were wild. Jess licked Nick's neck and tugged on his earlobe. She pushed him against the wall, grabbed his hands she pressed them against the cement.

Finding some nerve, Nick broke free with a swift jerk, spun her around against the wall. This power struggle was new. Nick was being rough with her and she like it. He pinned her arms down and pressed her against the wall. He smoothed his hand up her leg to discover she wasn't wearing any underwear. He smiled. He quickly dropped his pants and thrust himself into her. "Jessica," their lips lingered so closely, almost touching, he breathed heavily and whispered, "Tomorrow night. I'm taking you out on a real date." Her mouth fell open; she looked at him and nodded.


End file.
